


An Amoral Situation

by Askafroa



Series: A number of complicated situations [1]
Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Historical, Angst, Attraction, Eventual Romance, Gen, Georgian Period, Hurt Steve Rogers, Hurt Tony Stark, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Sexual Assault, M/M, Mild Smut, Non-Traditional Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Omega Steve Rogers, Omega Tony Stark, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Protective Jarvis (Iron Man movies), Protective Steve Rogers, Sexual Content, Shame, Steve Rogers Feels, Tony Feels, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:14:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22962259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Askafroa/pseuds/Askafroa
Summary: Historical AU, Georgian Era. A/B/O dynamics.Truly, Tony had no ulterior motive. That night, he had just wanted to assist and treat Mr Rogers' wounds after he saved him so bravely from this horrible Alpha. He didn't expect to feel this sudden attraction.
Relationships: Edwin Jarvis & Tony Stark, James "Bucky" Barnes & Steve Rogers, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Maria Stark & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Tony Stark/Tiberius Stone
Series: A number of complicated situations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1705171
Comments: 20
Kudos: 126





	An Amoral Situation

**Author's Note:**

> Hello folks! 
> 
> Safety first. Warning for two triggers in this fic :  
> -referenced attempted sexual assault on Tony  
> -referenced physical assault on Tony and Steve.
> 
> I want to thank Swisstae who has done a very good job at beta-reading and cheer-reading this fic. It's much better thanks to you ❤️ With Starksnack we're planning to develop this AU in the future with a longer fic. Consider this piece as a prequel for what's coming next, so stay tuned!
> 
> I hope you'll enjoy reading this! Have a good day, afternoon or night.

* * *

**An Amoral Situation**

The Stark’s manor is seething unrest. The young heir has not only arrived late at night, his pretty face disfigured by a nasty blow, but is also carrying a wounded Omega with him. Lower class and a stranger. Jarvis thinks he recognizes him under all the beatings he received. Blonde, skinny, blue eyes and a crooked nose, he is the one who always delivered the baking supplies on Fridays! With this other man, an Alpha, Barnes something. They both started two months ago. The butler never paid much heed to them aside from courteous “hellos” and “goodbyes” and “thank you gentlemen” but he recalls master Anthony lending them a hand sometimes, especially the smaller of the pair who struggles with the heavier bags. Ana confided in him one day that she was very surprised at seeing them smiling and talking to each other. Jarvis knows master Anthony means nothing from it, he has always been very polite and amicable to everyone thanks to his mother’s education, but he thought the young man should be more careful about how his nice intentions could be perceived. 

Bringing this man here was reckless, it would bring ill-fortune to his reputation. Jarvis feels remorseful. He shouldn’t have listened to his master’s pleas to leave him alone for his weekly meeting with Mr Rhodes. He thought it would be alright since they have both known each other for a long time. Master Anthony is 20, Omega but still male, and he should be allowed to move around without always being chaperoned, especially since he’s almost an adult. But now, Jarvis wonders if he had become too lenient with him. He snaps from his thoughts when he hears the head of the staff, Mrs Woodward, walking down the stairs in a frenzy. 

  
  


“Master Anthony, I’m begging you. Take this man away from here !”

“He needs our help! I wouldn’t be standing here in front of you if it wasn’t for him.” Tony snaps. 

“Oh dear God, what happened?” Mrs Woodward exclaims, circling the pair, detailing in horror and worry the state they both are when she’s closer. 

“An Alpha.” Tony huffs. “I rejected his advances and, well. Let’s say, he had trouble in understanding how truly disinterested I was. He became erratic. Thanks to this man,” Tony points the injured Omega on his side, lifted by the waist. “We both managed to flee. I didn’t know where he lived so I brought him here.”

  
  


All fight drains out from Mrs Woodward, she sighs tiredly and massages her temples.

  
  


“You are very charitable master Anthony, it’s very noble of you but you have to think about…”Jarvis interrupts her by putting a hand on her shoulder.

“Mrs Woodward, if I may, they’re injured. We need to take care of them, that’s the main urgency. Besides, it doesn’t look too serious, we will provide first aid to this gentleman who saved our master and in a few hours Mr Hogan will take him home. How does it sound?”

“Yes, you’re right.” Mrs Woodward agrees. “Lucas, light a fire in the library. They will rest here, it’s comfortable enough. Jarvis, Ana, bring everything they need. In the meantime I will write a letter to Master Howard to give him news about this.”

  
  


***************

"Aow!” 

“Stop moving! It's almost over." 

  
  


Tony presses firmly the ice compress on the Omega's tumefied left cheek. Considering it’s only been a few hours since they had been assaulted, the bruises on the Omega's face should disappear after a few days maximum. Besides -Tony smiles- this little one is fierce. A couple of brutal hits won't stop him to get back on his feet and to shred another bad Alpha's dignity again. But first, he needs to be taken care of. Broken nose, check. Cheeks, well...They'll be alright. Black eye, done. Now the forehead. Tony brushes the Omega's dirty blond bangs aside to apply a gauze imbibed with alcohol on the few cuts, washing away some dried blood in the process. _He must have got those when he fell on some shards of stone back there_ , Tony hums to himself. The blonde Omega hisses.

  
  


"Come on, it's the last one. You can do it." Tony soothes him. 

"Damn!" the Omega grimaces. Tony finds it delightful, he rarely hears people swearing in public. That’s why he can’t help but admonish his companion of misfortune with a humorous tone. 

"A fine man like you shouldn’t speak this way." Tony chuckles.

  
  


Suddenly, the frail beaten up blonde opens his right eye. Tony stops in his ministrations. Oh. That's a very nice color up close. Blue. Sharp. Luminous. Tony noticed before of course, but he didn't reckon it was so beautiful. He puts the gauze slowly on the floor, pinned by the Omega's unwavering look.

  
  


"I need some water." The blonde mumbles in a husky voice. "Please?" He adds uncertainly before clearing his throat. 

“Oh. Yes. Yes, sure! Ana, would you please fetch Jarvis for me?" 

  
  


Ana, the discreet Beta maid standing near the mahogany bookcase, was carefully watching the two Omegas from the beginning. She assents to Tony’s request with a nod and calls for Jarvis. He enters the room.

  
  


"Yes, master Anthony?" He says softly. 

"We will need some water. Our Omega guest is thirsty." 

"St.. ee," the Omega whispers before being interrupted by a fit of coughing. 

"What is it?" Tony asks, a bit worried. 

"Steve... Arch ! " He coughs, hits his ribcage a few times to dislodge something blocked then raises his voice confidently, meeting Tony's gaze with no shyness nor embarrassment. "My name is Steve Rogers." 

"Mr Rogers," Tony smiles at him with mirth, then turns to face his butler, sending him an impressed look which could be translated as _would you look at that?_

"It's a pleasure,” Jarvis nods at Mr Rogers. “May I bring more towels as well?" He points at the used ones covered in blood laying on the floor.

"Yes! That would be brilliant Jarvis." Tony claps his hands. "Thank you!" 

"And please don’t forget to check this black eye of yours, sir." Jarvis squints at the wound in disapproval. "I'm afraid your mother won't appreciate this look."

"That's why you will take care of it." Tony smirks. 

"I'll bring another ice compress, then..." 

"I don't deserve you, Jarvis." Tony says in a solemn voice.

"I'm aware, sir." He sighs. Before leaving, he takes good measure in stopping Ana to follow him and assist him. He whispers to her ear before closing the door: “I’m fine, keep an eye on them.”

  
  


Ana’s jaw clenches at the idea to play the watchful guard of her master’s virtue longer than she anticipated. Tony chuckles at how badly she struggles to stay composed but promises himself he would reward her patience by stealing some pastries from the afternoon tea his mother will be organizing when she’ll be back. The Omega, no, _Mr Rogers_ , was still staring at him. Tony feels strangely warmer than before. He brushes Mr Rogers' hair back on his forehead to hide his injury, giving him a less disheveled appearance. His face still looked like it was trampled by a carriage but it was not bleeding anymore, that's small progress. 

  
  


"You will be alright." Tony murmurs, his scent carrying something sweet in the air. 

  
  


Mr Rogers' nostrils flare at it. He wets his lips, rearranges himself against the sofa to put his body in a more comfortable position. An Omega's scent, well directed and adjusted, could affect the senses of the people around to the point of relaxing their muscles, appeasing their nerves and tension. Like a very pleasant massage performed from a distance with no real touching involved. Bit by bit, the body feels lighter, slower, at peace. Mr Rogers has stopped clenching his fists without noticing, he even bares a small part of his neck to Tony communicating : _I trust you, I feel safe around you_. Tony croons softly, eyes half-closed. 

  
  


A relaxed Omega showing signs of submission tends to elicit the same kind of reaction in the body of another Omega in the same vicinity. In return, it would amplify the submissive behaviour of the first emitter. It wasn’t practised regularly, especially not among the elites of this country. The few times Tony tried to perform it, it was during his past summer stay at Milan with his mother; he found he could transmit his pheromones to his Omegas cousins and they would reciprocate in kind. There would be this invisible link bonding them in an impressive chain reaction, creating a special place where they could share a languid sense of belonging and most of all security; especially if one of them felt scared, threatened or ill at ease. Still, it's considered improper to do this kind of thing with people below your social status or with strangers in England. It can be done but behind closed doors only and strictly reserved to your closest friends. Nobles found it was too common for them, degrading even. A refined Omega doesn’t need this crude display of pheromones; leave it to the lower classes, they say. 

Tony couldn't care less about this principle. First, he has a far more loose concept about intimacy, touching and boundaries dictated by British social rules than most of his peers, though he tries his best to respect the proper etiquette in public. Second, his mother had taught him to always be nurturing towards any Omega. If he ever meets one in need of help and comfort, he has to provide for it, may they be a servant, a crying child lost in the streets or his teacher. _Omegas have to support each other, il mio bambino_. 

Mr Rogers sighs softly. 

  
  


"Thank you. That feels great..." Mr Rogers murmurs, his non-injured eye gleaming in the dimly lit room. 

  
  


His motions getting sluggish, exhaustion finally catching up to him, Tony sighs and sags on the floor. His job here is done. His mother would be proud. 

  
  


"You're welcome, Mr Rogers." Tony says graciously. 

"What you did today... That was... " Mr Rogers hesitates, his lips quiver like there are too many words he needs to say and they fill him to the point that he struggles to let them out in the right order. 

"It's fine." Tony pats his hand. "You protected me from this Alpha. I had to repay you in kind after what he did to you."

"To us both." Mr Rogers glares at the fire. "I can't stand bullies. You said your piece and he kept annoying you! And then... When he!" The blonde Omega stares at the black eye Tony was still sporting, blood pulsing wildly underneath red and puffy eyelids. "I lost my mind..."

  
  


Something warm and gratifying pools in Tony's head. Aside from Rhodey, his mother, Jarvis and to some extent his father for a very few but precious moments, it was rare when people got angry on his behalf. 

  
  


"He behaved in a very crude manner, he will be punished accordingly." Tony says coldly. "You can be sure of this." 

"I doubt that." Mr Rogers retorts with a grim expression. "Where I live, Alphas get away with many things." 

"Is that so?" Tony asks ingenuously. 

  
  


A heavy silence follows Tony's question. Mr Rogers frowns, staring straight ahead, avoiding Tony's anxious gaze. 

  
  


"Of course, with you being..." He spares a reproachful glance at Tony's rich embroidered red tail coat and fine breeches. "The authorities will be much more proactive to help you." 

  
  


Tony feels like he has just been slapped. He blushes in anger and rises to loom over the other Omega. "I have no shame towards what my social position brings me, Mr Rogers. But it would be unfortunate to make me feel so. I may even feel less charitable towards you now, especially after all I've done to tend to your wounds." He says with a charming smile but a biting tone. 

  
  


Mr Rogers opens his mouth to counter something back but Tony walks straight to the fireplace, head held high, to add more logs. The place was much colder than before. Tony can feel the irritation radiating from Mr Rogers but he chooses to ignore it. Focusing on the warm colours of the fire, its bright yellow sparks floating in the air is much better than continuing to exchange barbed insults on this...complicated subject. Tony sits down on the carpet angling towards the fire, contemplating the flames growing bigger, yet still showing a part of his profile to Mr Rogers. After a short while, Jarvis finally comes back with another ice compress and more towels. He glances hesitantly back and forth from Tony to the blonde Omega, picking up the tense atmosphere right away. He pads into the room to reach the fireplace, very cautious of his scent so neither of them would feel disturbed by it.

  
  


“Master Anthony, I brought what you need.” Jarvis announces softly. “Would you please tilt your head back…”

“I’ll do it.” Mr Rogers suddenly says; Tony and his butler jump at his authoritative attitude, out of place in such a frail Omega’s shape. 

“Mr Rogers, I’m afraid that would be…” _Inappropriate_. _Uncalled for_. _Way beneath master Anthony’s position to allow you to treat him when I’m here to service him. He may touch you but you are not to do the same._

“I know.” Mr Rogers nods. “But I still want to do it.”

  
  


Jarvis exchanges glances with Tony while Mr Rogers stands awkwardly away from the sofa, his arms dangling on his sides. He shows less confidence as the tense silence stretches longer. Finally, Tony beckons him to move forward, refusing to acknowledge Jarvis’ indignant expression. 

  
  


“Hand him the ice compress, Jarvis. Let’s indulge Mr Rogers, shall we?” Tony quips. 

  
  


Jarvis looks like he swallowed a lemon. Yet, he obeys his master very reluctantly and gives the ice compress to Mr Rogers. Tony nods slightly at Ana then his butler, pressuring them both to leave. The Beta maid rushes to the door and closes it with a flourish, she could _finally_ go to sleep. Jarvis, on the other hand, hesitates. This unusual situation grates him to no end, leaving master Anthony alone with such a forward man, after everything that happened today...That was preposterous! He saved the young Stark heir, yes, but he shouldn’t mistake the gratitude of the household with a permission to act as freely as he pleases. It would be careless of him to act accordingly to his master’s childish games. How will he justify this to Mistress Maria or Master Howard? It’s his duty to protect his Omega protegee. He made a mistake by letting him out without accompanying him but that would be the last time it would happen; he will stay. Jarvis bows tightly, moves to the door and stands in front of it as straight as a royal guard, glaring at Mr Rogers the entire time. Tony sighs, he is disappointed but not surprised that Jarvis didn’t comply. 

The blonde Omega’s neck prickles from the butler’s scrutiny, he swallows then glances up at Tony’s face. Tony relentlessly stares back, daring him to proceed. It’s like something lights up in his brain, a final cue to act. Mr Rogers pushes the compress against Tony’s black eye. His fingertips graze the damaged skin by accident. Tony shivers at the contact, the warmth he felt earlier at Mr Rogers’ righteous anger is back. Stronger this time. It spreads inside of him, swirling inside his belly, pouring towards his lower parts. It was getting more difficult to have a clear mind. 

Though, something surfaces through the haze... Tony remembers, yes, he felt this before, many times before…

The clearer memory emerges. They were enjoying a picnic in the Dryden’s estate with his family, in the countryside, five years ago. His father was talking with his business associates while his mother was comparing sandwiches recipes with her friends. He was too busy having fun, running around with other Omegas, playing hide and seek. Then, the sons of Mr Stone arrived on horses. Tony had stumbled on the grass, gleeful with the victory of the chase he had just won. Tiberius Stone, the eldest, had looked captivated by hearing his clear laugh and joined him. His bright blonde hair shone under the sun, he had a determined glint in his eyes. As he got closer, Tony took a whiff of his potent smell. Spices, gunpowder, sweat. Tony had trouble saluting him, he recalled. His legs had felt so weak he could barely walk towards him. He was blushing and had stammered the entire conversation. It had been humiliating. Tony knew he could be charming with people, he was admired even for his conversations and sharp wit in London but with this man...It was like he was reduced to speaking short and broken sentences. On the trip back, he asked his mother about it: Was he sick? Did he become stupid with all the games he played with his friends? Surely Tiberius Stone should be a very brilliant man in society if Tony had such trouble to have anything interesting to say to him or he was lied to when he received compliments about his intelligence. His mother laughed at that. _Tesoro_ , she said, _Tiberius Stone is a fine, intelligent man and you are marvelous to talk to! But Mr. Stone is also a potential mate for you, an Alpha, that’s why you were speechless, my sweet. That’s why you were so affected._

  
  


Mr Stone was the first suitable Alpha Tony had ever met. He was only 15. Since then, his parents and Jarvis had prepared him to what was expected of him, how when he’ll grow older, an Alpha would come for him and Tony would feel completely devoted and utterly attracted to his mate. They would both follow the proper etiquette for courtship. They would marry. Then, he would leave the house and have his own family, his own pups. His teachers had taught him about the many symptoms, the heats which should start soon or later depending on his biology, the arousal state, the erogenous and sacred zones of his body, how vulnerable but happy he would be. But no one had ever told him that he may feel the same way with an Omega. It should be impossible! All that he shared so far with Omegas, pheromones, scents, tenderness, gentle words, it had all been platonical, friendly. This thing happening between him and Mr Rogers is completely different. It was amoral. 

  
  


Tony’s cheeks burn. Every time Mr Rogers’ fingertips and the ice compress are in contact with his skin, it leaves small sparks behind, he can’t focus on anything else but the areas where his flesh was getting the mixed signal of hot and cold. Because of these short-lived caresses, the fire in his groin keeps expanding to his torso now, his heart beating faster, his breathing getting shallower. It melts everything solid in his body. All the tension in his neck is disappearing; gone was the contraction of his back muscles, the cramps in his legs. He’s completely under whatever spell Mr Rogers has cast on him. His scalp tingles ominously. Something is coming. Something he’s not prepared for. It’s dizzying, there’s something under his skin which refuses to rest, which needs to be released.

  
  


“It’s okay.” Mr Rogers murmurs, a bit flustered. “It’s okay, you’re doing good. You’re very good.”

  
  


This was nice but the last thing to say. The praise shakes Tony to the core. He gasps. A current shoots from his nape to the end of his spine in a second and wetness starts to drip from his ass, drops of cum rolling on his inner thighs. Mr Rogers immediately stops, he smells it too. The scent of an aroused Omega, welcoming a potential mate. Tony trembles in shame, the cold grip of fear has seized his gut, he doesn’t dare to say a word and prays -though it was ridiculous to think so- that Jarvis was too far away to scent him. To scent how his body has started to act out of control. Tony panics, he needs to stop this. He meets Mr Rogers’ gaze, ready to apologize and to send him home in Happy’s carriage, surely he could be bribed for his silence, he definitely looks like someone who needs money. But Mr Rogers’ pupils are dilated. Completely black. He’s red-faced and wets his lips before parting them, his sweet pheromones invading Tony’s lungs.

  
  


“Sir.” The blonde Omega murmurs breathlessly. “I’m…” 

  
  


Mr Rogers is about to bring his other hand to Tony’s face. They both hold their breath, the reflection of the fire sparkling in their eyes. Jarvis stops them before it happens. 

  
  


“It’s getting late.” The butler says in repressed anger. “You should go home. Now.”

  
  


Jarvis drags forcefully Mr Rogers by the arm and takes him away from the room, away from Tony. The last thing he sees from Mr Rogers is the anguished look on his face. Jarvis barks at a maid in the corridor, “Catherine ! Run a bath for master Anthony and dress him for the night. Wake up Mr Hogan as well. He’s needed.”

  
  


Shock, then confusion muddles Tony’s senses. He lets Catherine manhandle him from the carpet. He can hear in a distance the livid steps of Jarvis, later the shouting match between his butler, Happy and Mr Rogers at the gates of the manor. Tony is too rattled to pay close attention to what they say. Many servants, disturbed in their sleep, open their doors and look at Tony in wonder once they catch the mixed scents on him. Arousal, fear, frustration all mixed up together. Catherine rushes him to the bathroom. Once they’re inside, she pours water in the bath and pushes Tony by the shoulders to sink him in the tub. As she looks around for a clean soap and a brush, Tony rubs his face to chase the last remnants of Mr Rogers’ scent away. He can think again, at last. The first thought which materializes in his head is to thank God for his parents are out of town and he dreads the time when he will have to mention whatever happened tonight. 

He won’t be able to run away from it. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Constructive criticism, kudos and encouraging comments are loved without moderation.


End file.
